Nighttime Visits
by ArthurIsAwesome
Summary: "It's not every night you visit me like this." Slightly Pwp-ish, human names used. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My second try at lemon... This time it was a bit easier to type, haha. I just want you guys to know that the way I wrote this, you could either take it seriously or you could see it the way I intended it. The way I see it, they both love each other, and they aren't going to be leaving each other any time soon, they (and by they here I mainly mean Arthur) aren't ready to admit it. Anyways, enjoy, or whatever.**

.::.

"It's not every night you visit me like this."

"I'm sorry for not calling, I figured you'd be up for it."

Arthur was leaning against the door frame, staring outside into the darkness. On his porch, Alfred shuffled his feet, his hands in his pockets. He wore a distant look on his face, one he didn't usually wear on nights like... Well, like this. Usually he'd be sporting a predatory glare and a light smirk, half undressed by the time he was in the door. Tonight was different, and it both bothered and intrigued the Brit, who's house they were meandering about.

Tilting his head slightly, he pushed himself off the frame of the door and snorted,"Well, I'm always _up for it_, the question is are _you_? You look like someone just died."

The younger nation looked down at his feet, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly. Shrugging, he pushed past his former guardian and walked into the house, kicking off his shoes. Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes, closing and locking the front door.

"I'm fine, all right? I just... I was in the neighborhood, and we haven't... _you know_... In a while. I've been, uh... Missing you, that's all."

Letting a soft laugh exit his lips, the older of the two smirked and shook his head slowly, beginning to remove his own tie.

"_Missing _me, eh? That's a new one. Usually by now, you're calling me your little sex kitten or something to that equivalence and trying to rip my shirt off. Don't tell me you actually _like _me, now."

Alfred smiled slightly at that, chuckling as well. Tugging off his large bomber jacket and hanging it up on the coat hanger, he muttered,"And what if I did, old man? What if all this alone time we've been spending together has led me to actually enjoy your presence?"

This caused the Brit to falter slightly as his tossed his tie onto the floor, working on the top buttons of his shirt as he made his way to the staircase in order to get to the bedroom. Alfred's eyes were more lively, then, and he followed Arthur closely, but still not touching him. It was always Alfred who'd have to be pried off in order to get up the staircase for fear that they would end up falling down them if they continued kissing so violently while trying to climb them. Not tonight, however.

"Then I'd say you're a nutter. That, or you're lying to me."

As the two ascended the old wooden stairs, their weight causing them to squeak ever-so-slightly, Alfred began to unbutton his own shirt.

"I wouldn't lie to ya, Artie. I might be crazy, though, if that's what you want to hear."

Snorting, Arthur held the bedroom door open for the American like a 'proper gentleman' would for a lady. Once the two were inside and the door was shut firmly behind him, Arthur expected Alfred to pick up the pace and get down to business. Instead, Alfred was sitting down on the bed, staring at Arthur with eyes clouded over with infatuation and desire, making no move to take control.

"Either way, I'd still never believe you, git. If you're going to bloody fall in love with me, you might as well go off and hang out with Kiku, I'm sure he'd be more than willing-"

The short nation was cut off when Alfred, who had stood up to join Arthur in the middle of the room, put his hands on either side of Arthur's face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Happy that they were finally getting somewhere, Arthur kissed back with more force, attempting to get Alfred to open his lips. Pulling away, the American smirked slightly.

"I don't _want _Kiku, stupid."

"If either of us is stupid, it's obviously you. Are you going to shag me, or are you going to have a conversation about your damn feelings?"

Narrowing his bright blue eyes, Alfred frowned and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Why can't you take me seriously, Arthur? You make it really hard for people to love you when you act like a prick all the time."

Rolling his intent green eyes again, he pushed Alfred backwards until he fell onto the bed. Crawling over him, he bent his neck down to nip at Alfred's neck, licking and sucking desperately at the smooth expanse of skin. Alfred let out soft whimpers of pleasure, working at shrugging his shirt off his shoulders.

"If you think I'm a prick then why the hell are you here? I won't let you come back if you're going to call me names."

Working off Alfred's pants only took a few moments, Arthur's fingers fumbling over the button before removing his own shirt. He grimaced at the American-flag print boxers. How many pairs of these did Alfred own anyway? Or did he just always wear that same pair of underwear every time he went over to Arthur's place? Tugging the offending boxers down impatiently, he licked his lips and looked up at Alfred lustfully before gently stroking the American's already-hard member.

"You- _ah! _Y-You call me names all the t-time!"

"That's different. I'm _supposed _to call you names, I have the _right _to."

Arthur was picking up the pace, and Alfred looked a bit upset. While he enjoyed what Arthur was doing, he was angry at the Brit for not understanding the point he had been attempting to make.

"Goddammit Arthur! The least you could say is 'I love you, too'! After all the shit we've been through together you owe me _that _much!"

Stopping his actions, the Brit wore an expressionless face as he stared at the nation underneath him. Alfred was staring back at him with an intense gaze, looking more grown up now that he ever had, in Arthur's opinion. However, Arthur wasn't sure how to reply, so in order to avoid having to, he flicked out his tongue against the head of Alfred's cock, which was still begging for attention, a small amount of pre-cum rolling down the sides. Alfred let out a yelp and involuntarily whined,"Come on Arthur, stop being a tease!"

Snickering, Arthur tittered,"You're simply just too impatient, dear," before dragging his tongue along the member without sparing a moment. He felt his pants tighten around his own neglected erection, and with one hand he steadied himself against the bed and with the other he began trying to tug off his trousers, his face turning red with concentration.

Alfred looked a bit displeased with the slowness of it all (Bloody hypocrite!) and grabbed Arthur's hair.

"You're still a complete jerk, Arthur. I don't even know why I keep coming back here if you don't like me, even a little."

Gripping the sandy blonde hair tighter, he forced Arthur's mouth down on his cock, causing the Brit to gag slightly and begin coughing in surprise. However, Alfred didn't let up as he made Arthur take a majority of it in his mouth, and the older of two simply had to comply, working his tongue against it, trying not to gag again while Alfred moaned softly, his eyes closing amidst the pleasure he was receiving.

After one particularly hard suck on Arthur's part, Alfred let out a louder groan and cried,"_Ah! _Arthur!" before releasing into the smaller nation's mouth. Arthur choked slightly, trying to swallow, but quite a bit of it ended up running back out of his mouth and down the limp member, seeping onto the sheets. Licking his lips, the Brit looked positively pissed.

"You shouldn't come back then! Especially if you're going to practically choke me to death and then stain my poor sheets."

"Not my fault you didn't swallow it all. Getting too old for this?"

Removing his trousers and boxers as quickly as he could, Arthur shook his head in slight anger and disbelief.

"That behavior right there is the reason I will not be able to return your ridiculous feelings. You're too cheeky."

Alfred scowled as the older nation crawled to the side of the bed and began rummaging in the bedside table for the familiar little blue bottle. Upon finally locating it under a book and a few documents, he closed the drawer again and opened the lid with one flick of his thumb, a quiet _pop! _echoing throughout the room.

"Fuck you, Arthur."

"Sorry Alfred, I'm doing the 'fucking' tonight. I hope you don't mind, but you did top the last two times and that simply isn't fair."

Narrowing his eyes, Alfred bit his lip, considering leaving at that very moment. He had simply had enough of the Brit's cruelty, but one of Arthur's slick fingers had already started intruding, so he just let out a soft hiss and whispered through his teeth,"I hate you. I don't know what could ever make me think that I _loved _you, but I was obviously wrong."

Pushing in a second finger, Arthur laughed,"Thank God you came to your senses then, eh?"

Alfred winced slightly, considering he never had gotten fully used to foreign fingers entering him, or any fingers for that matter. The feeling of thin, somewhat bony fingers stretching him as they slid in and out, scissored, and wriggled made him feel so utterly out of place. Once the third finger had been added, Alfred managed to snap out a reply.

"Yeah, I'm better off with someone who actually thinks I'm not a worthless hooligan. Perhaps after this I'll call Kiku up and see if he wants to hang out tomorrow."

Arthur removed his fingers, something changing in his original powering and confident expression. Alfred caught it, but he couldn't tell if he had gotten to the Brit yet or not. They both knew that Alfred's words weren't the truth, but they still hurt the two.

He squeezed more of the lube into his palm and began stroking his own erection, coating it in the cold substance with a soft groan. Letting another cautious smile rise on his lips, positioned himself over top of the American, he locked his green eyes with the blue below him.

"Trust me, even _he _thinks you're a worthless hooligan."

Then, without sparing another second, he pushed the head of his cock inside Alfred's tight, constricting hole. Alfred yelped in surprise and brought his arms up to wrap around Arthur's neck, pulling him down to kiss him, and Arthur complied, their tongues searching through each other's mouths as if it was the first time they had kissed in such a wild manner. Once Arthur had pushed in all the way, Alfred whimpered slightly and then muttered,"You c-can move, now."

"You sure? It's only been in for a few seconds-"

"Goddammit Arthur, just do what I say, ok?"

Frowning slightly, Arthur began to pull out, only to push back in. He went slow, gently peppering Alfred's chest with kisses and bites, causing the American underneath him to cry out and whine and moan and be more vocal than Arthur thought he'd ever heard him.

"_A-Aah! _Faster, Artie, please!"

And Arthur would comply, thrusting harder and faster, and he would feel the sweat dripping down is forehead and his neck and chest, panting softly, enjoying the feeling of the tight warmth that enveloped his desperate cock. Alfred moaned loudly, and when Arthur finally hit that familiar bundle of muscle within him, screaming and clutching Arthur tighter, begging him for more, please, more, and Arthur, smiling and kissing and nipping, would give Alfred what he wanted.

The two were sweating and panting and moaning and for a moment Arthur completely forgot his previous conversation with the younger nation, all he could think about was the heat and the noise underneath him and how he craved his release. Alfred had grown hard again, and Arthur was determined not to climax before Alfred was completely finished. The younger nation had began touching himself, which only turned the Brit on even more, watching the flushed face below him distort in pleasure, emitting gasps and moans and whimpers.

And then, only when Alfred had screamed as he came on their stomachs did Arthur let out his own cry, calling out,"God! Alfred!" and released inside of the taller nation, collapsing on top of him.

A few minutes passed as the two tried to relax their breathing. Arthur pulled out slowly, both of them groaning softly.

"Well then, if you'll move over, I'll leave."

Arthur lifted his head in shock, speechless as Alfred shoved the smaller Brit off of him and rolled to the side of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He looked like he was in a bit of pain, and who could blame him? He'd just been fucked in the ass for God's sake. Nevertheless, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as he found a small hand-towel and dampened it, cleaning himself off. Usually, whoever topped would be the one to retrieve the washcloth, so Alfred was obviously in a hurry.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you'll _leave_? You usually stay the night."

Walking out of the bathroom and throwing the sopping wet hand-towel at Arthur, Alfred put on an indifferent face and shrugged.

"Why should you even care? Don't be expecting anymore nights like this, Arthur. I'll see you around."

Not even bothering to acknowledge the wet washcloth that had been thrown to him, Arthur got off the bed and hurried towards the dressing nation with anger glinting in his bright green eyes.

"Hold on just a moment! That's... That's not bloody fair! You're being ridiculous! You can't honestly believe that I... That I...!"

Alfred spun around now that he had tugged his pants on, his eyes narrowed and his face in an angry frown.

"That you _what_, dammit?"

Arthur put his hands on Alfred's shoulders, looking at him with half pleading and half completely outraged look that both intimidated and excited the taller nation. Slowly, however , he let the hands fall back to his sides and he shook his head slowly.

"I... Never mind. Just... Leave then."

Grinning somberly, Alfred pulled his shirt back on and chuckled,"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Once Alfred had gotten fully dressed, Arthur had bid him a nearly inaudible goodbye that the American had seemed to catch, because he turned around and offered a small wave as he trotted out the front door. Arthur watched from the window of his bedroom, glaring down at the driveway with little muse.

"He'll be back. He always comes back."

**.::.**

**Glorious Endnote: Well, that was interesting. IDK how long I can keep this up xD I REALLY wanted to finish and post my multi-chapter story "Angel" by the time school let out for summer, and even though I have a little over a month, I don't think I'll be getting it out. I kinda lost my muse for it. It's an UsUk AU highschool story, in which Arthur is an emo punk kid and Alfred is an adorable jock, in which they fall in love and blahblahblah. Arthur's life kind of reflects EVERYTHING about mine in it (horrible parents, former cutting, former anorexia, all that stuff). If you guys are interested I'll try to get it up though. **

**I like reviews ~ But when I read reviews from my smuts I get all uncomfortable xD I'm afraid people are gonna be like "LOL THAT SUX GET A LIFE" but eeh...**


	2. Update Info on Future Chapters

**Hello!**

**So yeeah, I was SUPER surprised by how many people both on this website and devinantART wanted me to continue this... **

**You ask, you shall receive!**

**You have to give me a couples days though, because I'm taking some really important tests tomorrow and Friday, but then I'll be home free until the end of the school year. I'm figuring that this story will have at LEAST two more chapters, and at MOST four. There will be slight FruK and UsJap just to inch the plot along. No worries, though, it will end UsUk, since everyone is so dead-set that they get together xD**

**Sorry if I like... Excited you with this update. I'll PROBABLY have the next chapter out either Sunday or the following weekend depending on how much I actually get into this story. It was originally just supposed to be a small plot bunny thing that helped me get out of my writers block. So we'll see how it goes...**

**Until next time, hasta la pasta~**


End file.
